1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formwork arrangement for erecting a structural wall of castable materials, for example, of concrete. The formwork arrangement includes at least one work platform and formwork plates which have a large surface area. The formwork plates preferably have the height of a story and/or are difficult to manipulate. For erecting the structural wall, the formwork plates and the work platform are progressively vertically raised by the height of the formwork plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use sliding formwork or climbing formwork for erecting structural walls of large-volume structures. The plates used in these formworks have the height of a story and the structural wall is progressively erected by vertically raising the formwork plates after the castable material has been cast behind the formwork plates and the material has set. A work platform is provided vertically on the level of the lower edge of the formwork plates. The formwork plates are manipulated from the work platform and the work platform is vertically raised together with the formwork plates as the construction of the wall progresses. When the formwork plates are removed after the castable material has set in order to raise the formwork plates, the plates must be cleaned at least on the side of the wall before they are again mounted for erecting the next wall section. However, cleaning of the formwork plates is extremely difficult because the work platform is frequently located at extreme heights and the work platform provides only very little room. In addition, the large-area formwork plates which are used in the formwork are extremely heavy and difficult to manipulate.